Assassin
by Eggs38
Summary: Parce que tout n'a pas toujours été rose entre Clint et Laura...Juste un très court OS qui m'est venu à l'esprit en écoutant Voyou de Fauve. Je sais que ce couple est très peu prisé mais n'hésitez pas à faire un tour si vous en avez le temps.


Donc voilà ma première fic, ou du moins la première que je publie, alors allez-y, pas de pitié sur les review n'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce qui ne vas pas j'espère vraiment pouvoir m'améliorer. Mon plus gros point faible c'est les dialogues d'après moi donc si vous avez une idée de comment je pourrais les arranger n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Les paroles en italique sont celle de Voyou de fauve et les personnages appartiennent à Marvel.

* * *

 **Assassin**

C'est un vendredi soir comme les autres. Les lumières de la ville ont pris la relève du soleil; métro, bus et taxis font la navette pour ramener à bon port les débris échoués des bureaux, les vitrines chaleureusement illuminées des magasins tentent de colorer le gris monochrome qui se peint dans les rues sous les doigts d'un automne tardif. C'est un vendredi soir comme les autres.

Mais pas pour Clint. Lui se sent affreusement seul au milieu de la foule bourdonnante de ce petit restaurant de quartier, lui se sent affreusement seul attablé face à cette femme irradiant de tendresse. Parce qu'aujourd'hui la boue sale au fond de sa conscience semble l'engloutir.

Il avait une mission en solo, protéger une jeune fille le temps que l'on retrouve son cracker de petit copain qui a eu la mauvaise idée d'infiltrer la mauvaise compagnie au mauvais moment. Trop de mauvais pour ce gamin en somme. L'archer n'avait pas eu de mission de ce type depuis bien longtemps, et pour cause, il n'y a jamais été très bon, son truc, c'est la surveillance ou l'assassinat, pas la protection. Quand on lui a proposé le dossier, il a vaniteusement accepté, s'imaginant qu'il pourrait aisément terminer cette mission et remonter dans l'estime de ses collègues et supérieurs. Deux vies ont payé pour ce sursaut d'orgueil mêlé d'inconscience infantile. Elle était enceinte, ils n'ont pas survécu. Et à présent, sur la rétine de l'espion reste imprimé à l'encre de la culpabilité le regard fou du jeune geek lorsqu'il a appris la nouvelle.

En rentrant chez lui Barton ne s'attendait pas à y trouver Laura, lui qui pensait s'écrouler sur son lit et se laisser couler vers cet état catatonique aux vertus étrangement peu bénéfiques pour son moral, se voit dans l'obligation d'oublier son ersatz de plan pour la soirée. Et en effet, en apercevant le visage torturé de son homme, la brune n'hésite pas un seul instant avant de prendre son manteau et de le tirer dans un petit restaurant de quartier sans prétention. Ils sont assis à une table légèrement bancale, couverte d'une horrible nappe en papier recyclée, sur laquelle repose leurs assiettes de frites. Un silence religieux s'est installé depuis le dernier aller-retour du serveur et elle attend, comme toujours, elle sait qu'il finira par parler mais il faut lui laisser du temps. Pour rassembler ses pensées, pour écarter sa fierté mal placée, pour trouver les bons mots, pour aller chercher un reste de courage au fond de son âme ravagée.

Lorsque quelques minutes plus tard œil de faucon finit par prendre la parole sous l'œil compatissant de sa compagne, il raconte d'une voie alourdie de douleur l'histoire de la grande balafre qui barre son torse et le lance douloureusement, de son poignet foulé qui a besoin d'une attelle, du sang coincé sous ses ongles et qu'il n'a pas réussi à enlever. Ajoute que, dans le visage mourant de sa mission échouée, il y a vu celui de la femme qui lui fait face, que dans le petit cœur qui n'a pas eu le temps de battre, lui n'a pas eu de mal a imaginer que ça pourrait être celui de l'enfant qu'ils prévoient tous deux d'avoir. Il finit par expliquer cette peur pour elle qui tétanise ses muscles, ce dégoût de lui même qui ne le quitte pas, cette colère qui aveugle son esprit.

-Clint ça va aller, il ne m'arrivera rien. Je compte bien vivre vieille avec plein d'enfants et de petits-en…

- _Barre toi !_ coupe l'agent du SHIELD.

-Mais…

- _Casse toi, j't'ai dit, qu'est-ce qu'il t'faut d'plus?_ _T'en as pas vu assez ?_ _Et arrête de m'regarder comme ça, t'as rien écouté, t'as rien compris. Comment j'dois te l'dire pour qu'ça imprime ? Écoute pov´ conne, j'suis pas quelqu'un d'bien, j'suis pas une belle personne. J'suis une sale bête, une bouteille de gaz dans une cheminée et j'vais finir par t'sauter au visage si tu t'approches trop. Comme ça t'es avec les autres !_ _  
_-Dis pas d'bêtise, tu vaux plus que ce que tu étais autrefois.

- _Mais tu sais pas d' quoi tu parles, j'ai essayé, ça sert à rien, on change pas, on change jamais, et quand bien même de toute façon, ici y'a pas de deuxième chance, on efface pas les ardoises._  
-Mais de quoi tu parle ? Tu as changé.

- _Me dis pas qu't'es pas au courant, t'as pas vu ? C'est imprimé partout, dans les journaux, sur les écrans, dans le regard des gens, c'est même écrit en grand sur les immeubles, la nuit, quand les gens bien comme toi sont endormis. C'est marqué en rouge,_ « _Tu nais comme ça, tu vis comme ça, tu cannes comme ça, seul à poil face à ton r'flet, avec ton dégoût de toi-même, ta culpabilité, et ton désespoir comme seul témoin._  
-Comment veux tu que je comprenne si tu ne m'explique pas.

- _Nan, crois moi, tu veux vraiment pas qu'j'aille plus loin, parce qu'au mieux ça t'empêchera d'dormir, et au pire, ça t'donnera envie d'me cracher à la gueule, alors avant que j'me transforme encore une fois, pars en courant, fuis moi comme le choléra._  
-Je sais que tu as fait des choses que t…  
-Oui j'en ai fait ! Oui ! Oui des personnes j'en ai braqué, j'en ai planté, j'en ai buté _, j'suis un_ assassin _, c'est comme ça qu'on dit, tout simplement. J'ai fait des choses que j'regrette suffisamment, suffisamment pour y penser tout l'temps. J'pourrai t'donner un million de bonnes raisons, pour qu'on m'attrape, qu'on m'casse les genoux, et qu'on m'cloue au pilori. Et si un jour, on vient m'chercher, j'résisterai pas, j'sortirai les mains sur la tête, sans faire d'ennui._  
-Excusez-moi monsieur, s'il vous plait, interromps un homme à la table d'à côté.  
- _Pardon ?_

-Pourriez-vous parler un peu moins fort s'il vous plaît ?  
- _Que j'parle un peu moins fort ? Ah, on vous dérange, en fait, merde. Et bah si on t'dérange, tu t'casses. Ou sinon, tu fermes ta gueule, tu r'gardes ton assiette, et tu nous fous la paix cinq minutes, le temps qu'j'termine, tu peux faire ça ?!_

-Monsieur...  
- _Qu'est ce qu'y a ? Ça t'gêne qu'on t'coince comme ça, devant tout l'monde ? Bah ouais, c'est chiant, j'comprends mon gars, mais dis toi qu't'as d'la chance, toi, toi t'es né bien comme il faut, t'es solide, t'es cohérent, tu mets personne mal à l'aise dans les restaurants, tu dors bien sur tes deux oreilles, t'es un bon p´tit_ Américain _, t'es beau, t'es bien, comme un magasine de déco, comme une maison témoin, ça t'arrive pas ces choses là, hein ? Tu vois absolument pas d'quoi j'parle ? Et bah ouvre pas trop la porte de ton placard alors tu pourrais être surpris. Ça va t'faire tout drôle, le soir, où les choses que tu pensais avoir enfouies, t'font savoir, qu'en fait, elles étaient là, juste là, planquées sous l'tapis, elles sortent une main, puis te plantent une seringue dans l'pied, avant d'disparaître. Alors là, ça t'prend à la gorge, comme des odeurs d'ammoniac, ça t'colle des sueurs froides, t'as les dents qui claquent !  
_ -Calme toi chéri.

- _Beh nan j'me calme pas ! J'me calme pas ! Il sait pas c'que c'est lui, il sait pas c'que c'est qu'd'être un crevard, d'être mal foutu, d'être une crasse, un pantin, d'être le terrain où l'bien et l'mal s'affrontent, il sait pas c'que c'est !  
_ -Je sais Clint, je sais. Viens on rentre, tu veux ?

Et sans plus attendre, Laura règle leur commande à peine entamée et s'excuse auprès des autres clients, avant de quitter la lumière blafarde du fast-food bas de gamme pour se plonger dans la semi-obscurité des ruelles new-yorkaises, tenant son petit ami par la main. Alors qu'ils attendent tout deux que le feu passe au vert elle observe son homme en face d'elle, le regard fuyant, le visage ravagé, les bras croisés, il souffre silencieusement. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle le voit ainsi, souvent après une mission trop difficile se soldant par l'hospitalisation de ses équipiers, parfois après de trop longs mois de travail sans répit, ou encore lorsqu'un dossier n'avance pas, le laissant impuissant face aux victimes qui s'accumulent. Il est toujours difficile de recoller les morceaux de cette âme déchirée, mais la jeune femme est de nature heureuse, elle est de ceux qui pensent tout pouvoir régler avec un peu d'amour.

\- Oui des personnes j'en ais braqué, j'en ais planté, j'en ais buté _, j'suis un_ assassin _, c'est comme ça qu'on dit, tout simplement_ , reprend l'espion plus doucement que la première fois _. J'ai fait des choses que j'regrette suffisamment, suffisamment pour y penser tout l'temps. J'pourrai t'donner un million de bonnes raisons, pour qu'on m'attrape, qu'on m'casse les genoux, et qu'on m'cloue au pilori. Et si un jour, on vient m'chercher, j'résisterai pas, j'sortirai les mains sur la tête, sans faire d'ennui._

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, je t'aime et jamais, au grand jamais, je n'accepterais de te laisser seul derrière moi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

- _Comment est-ce que tu peux penser qu'tu tiens à moi, si moi même j'y tiens pas ? Pourquoi tu dis qu'tu m'aimes alors que moi-même j'me déteste ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi tu restes ?_

-Je t'aime, c'est tout.  
- _Comment est-ce que tu peux penser qu'tu tiens à moi si moi même j'y tiens pas ? Pourquoi tu dis qu'tu m'aimes alors que moi-même j'me déteste ? Pourquoi t'es là ? Pourquoi tu restes ?  
_

Doucement la jeune femme caresse le visage de Clint qui hurle silencieusement à l'aide, il se crispe tout d'abord puis se laisse faire un temps, alors elle pose délicatement sa bouche sur la joue mal rasée, puis sur les lèvres légèrement sèches en un geste naturel et amoureux.

- _Nan... Pas ce soir, pas ce soir, laisse-moi s'il te plaît. Nan, j'veux pas y aller, j'veux pas rentrer, j'veux pas dormir, mais surtout, nan, j'veux pas parler. Ce soir j'veux juste hurler, j'ai besoin d'ouvrir les vannes, tu comprends, de tout lâcher, comme un puceau qui ment, de hurler mes mots pesants, avec ma voix d'adolescent qui a jamais mué. De hurler ma peur de l'abandon, ma r´cherche phonétique d'attention, mon besoin de reconnaissance en permanence, comme un chien, des caresses, mes tentatives désespérées d'me faire passer pour un mec que j'suis pas, et que j'serai probablement jamais ! De hurler mon absence de courage, ma cruauté, ma politesse maladive, mon optimisme débile, mon zèle dangereux, mes réflexes à la con, mes accès d'colère, ma culpabilité bidon, ma sexualité en vrac et mes fantasmes tordus. De hurler ma peur panique des autres, ma mesquinerie sournoise, mes regrets, mes erreurs, mes névroses, mes obsessions, mes méta-obsessions, ma phobie d'la douleur, de la perte, du suicide, de la dépression._  
-Oui des personnes t'en as braqué, t'en as planté, t'en as buté _,_ t'es un assassin _, c'est comme ça qu'on dit, tout simplement_ ,souffle la brune, reprenant l'étrange refrain qui rythme leur soirée _._ T'as _fait des choses que_ tu _regrette suffisamment, suffisamment pour y penser tout l'temps._ Tu _pourrai_ s m _'donner un million de bonnes raisons, pour qu'on_ t _'attrape, qu'on t'casse les genoux, et qu'on_ t _'cloue au pilori._ Et _si un jour, on vient_ t _'chercher,_ tu résisteras _pas,_ tu sortiras _les mains sur la tête, sans faire d'ennui. Mais avant que ça arrive, je voudrais qu'tu saches que j'ai compris, que j'passe mes nuits entre cach´tons et insomnies. Et que je vais m'battre, pour reconstruire un apprenti, un repenti, et tant pis, si ça m'prend toute une vie._

* * *

Toujours là ? Alors ? Vos impressions ? J'ai fait corriger ce texte mais ma beta à peur qu'il reste des fautes, est-ce le cas ? Et les passages en italiques ne ralentissent pas trop la lecture ?

Ok j'arrête avec les questions, bref lâchez une review si l'envie vous en prend et n'hésité pas à être critique.


End file.
